User talk:Leon Davis
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE. POST HERE IF YOU NEED HELP. SWEAR ALL YOU FUCKING WANT AS LONG AS YOU KEEP IT CIVIL. Image warning Thanks, this is a wiki glitch i have experienced many times, however in the past, i managed to put the licenses on vefore anyone could give me a warning, i guess this time, i was a little slow, if you check the message i sent to CarlJr, you'll see in depth what the wiki 'glitch' is, i reported it to wiki staff for them to sort out ages ago, they haven't fixed it yet. I can't afford to have another warning, especially when it is not necessary. (talk) 21:27, February 7, 2015 (UTC) thanks, yes, a little quick for me today! I'm starting to think it was for a 'badly named' image: File:SurferModified.jpg, but what else could i call it? Other than adding GTA V to the end, which i should have done. (talk) 21:32, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Could you? Thanks, i was going to add that on the end, but i was rushing a bit. (talk) 21:34, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :) (talk) 21:36, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. I hope this situation was all cleared up. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 22:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Phil's Walton I saw a video of GTA Vice City today where a Walton gets destroyed, so I presumed it was the same Walton from Vice City Stories, but it can obviously be an oversight, you're right. (talk) 02:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Lyosea No, the last warning was in June 2014. Most of the contributions seem well intentioned (even if not always correct or accurate). If he continues to be petulant about the warning for the image, I'll warn him that he was close to getting a block for it. smurfy (coms) 20:00, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Image typo Hey, could you rename an image for me, i made a typo when typing name in. Its GTO-Sonuva Beach.jpg , it was mean to be GTAO-Sonuva Beach.jpg. Thanks (talk) 20:49, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! :) (talk) 20:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Duke o Death interior Yeah, I have one already, will upload it now. smurfy (coms) 07:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : I had already replaced it on the Duke O'Death page, just not on any of the others that the "dukodeath" file was used. smurfy (coms) 07:49, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Language from User:Bill De Santa Woah, that is absolutely disgusting behavior, i saw the message, what an idiot he is! (talk) | ( ) 15:44, February 9, 2015 (UTC) That must be one of the quickest blocks in GTA Wiki history. I made it 56 minutes between his first edit and his block. What an idiot. SJWalker (talk) 15:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Yes, i'm so glad i didn't get involved with him :) I guess some people never learn, or grow up, or mature! (talk) | ( ) 15:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Surprise Hi, Leo! Guess what: I left an answer on the talk page. 18:28, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Bill De Santa After seeing what happened with this guy, I asked myself what is wrong with this people, the guy simply attacked Vault Boy without a reason, what a douchebag, i'm glad he was banned. (talk/ /blog) 21:07, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : Glad to hear that, it was because people like him that I deactivated my facebook account. (talk/ /blog) 21:24, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hell yes it is, most people from Facebook is disgusting, I have wiki,PSN,YouTube channel and Whatsapp to talk to my best friends, that's more than enough for me. (talk/ /blog) 21:36, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : The problem is that two of my best friends live far away from Rio xD : Another good thing from the internet, is that i'm looking out for the best opportunities to get out of this country. (talk/ /blog) 21:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) DLC Vehicles category I don't think you should be adding Collectors edition cars or Enhanced version vehicles and exclusives to the DLC category - they are included in the retail versions of those games, not added by DLCs. smurfy (coms) 04:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : I disagree. Have started a discussion on the talk page explaining in detail my reasons. smurfy (coms) 08:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) New Section who do i go to to report a wiki staff member abusing there powers?TevanoRCMP (talk) 00:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :He's talking about me Leo, see the discussion we are having on his talk page. Funnily enough, I haven't used my "staff powers" at all. His edits were undone a couple of times and I took to his talk page to explain why. Some of the discussion got a bit garbled there because he kept adding to his replies as I was replying resulting in constant edit conflicts and some out of sequence replies. smurfy (coms) 00:50, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :smurfy i was not talking about you i just wanted to know who to talk to if i find oneTevanoRCMP (talk) 00:51, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Sockpuppet This user is Danytogu2001 reincarnate. He's making the exact same edits to the Vice City FM page which previously got him blocked. SJWalker (talk) 00:45, February 11, 2015 (UTC) If you are still there Leo, needs a perma-block. Clear sockpuppet of the already perma-blocked account. smurfy (coms) 01:00, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Another Danytogu sockpuppet. See Vice City FM before my revert. SJWalker (talk) 19:22, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry Leo, Smashbro's blocked him. SJWalker (talk) 19:32, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Split Buffalo S/Buffalo Yes, oh well, i only brought it up because i saw vehicles like the Tipper and Mixer that had two variants, and them other vehicles like Zion and Zion Cabrio that have seperate pages. (talk) | ( ) 18:53, February 13, 2015 (UTC) While you are doing moves Brendan Roberts > Brandon Roberts. Cheers smurfy (coms) 02:33, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Renamed picture Hey Leo, this picture on your right needs to be renamed, it was added by a user and I told him that the picture looks fine, I added a license, now it only needs to be renamed. (talk/ /blog) 14:36, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Also, this page still shows up as "The Hater (GTA IV)", even when I add a "DISPLAYTITLE" template. (talk/ /blog) 17:45, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Can you rename this one to DeputyKirkman-GTAV-PaletoScore.jpg? smurfy (coms) 01:43, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Potential sockpuppetry No, I don't think he's redneckguy but I did suspect he's possibly a sockpuppet of one of the guys Sam has been battling on the radio pages, although I don't think they've ever touched the Rebel Radio page before so I'm no more than 50% suspicious. smurfy (coms) 00:44, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :My guess is he was another Danytogu2001 sockpuppet, as he used to change deleted songs before he was blocked. Like you said though, that's the first time they've altered the Rebel Radio page. SJWalker (talk) 00:49, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks The best thing I could do was asking for protection on that page, I didn't want to edit war again. (talk/ /blog) 21:32, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I tried to warn him (I couldn't send him a temp:warning), so, in result of that, i removed everything about Gears on the Faggio page before it was locked, that way it was fair. I guess the agreement was a failiure. (talk) | ( ) 21:48, February 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: I agree. Are you aware of how to delete categories? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. Something you need to make sure you do is delete the category from all of the pages it is on and then delete the category page, otherwise there will be unused categories everywhere. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:14, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Page rename Hi Leon. When you get the chance could you rename this page please? The consensus seems to be that it should be changed to "Las Brujas Cemetery". Thanks. SJWalker (talk) 23:51, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again. SJWalker (talk) 23:59, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Kuruma Hey Leon. I changed the Kuruma's main image back to the GTA V screenshot because it is its most recent appearance. I know the picture isn't the best but we should keep it as that until we get a better one, similar to what we did with the Dukes, Blista Compact and Stallion in GTA V. ( ) 03:34, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay I'll take a look at it but may I ask where did it come from? I heard it was leaked. ( ) 03:37, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree it looks very stylish. But I'll add the image. I agree it appears to be leaked because Rockstar has yet to confirm the names of all these vehicles. I even heard more are to be featured and the Unknown Military ATV will make an appearance in the game, but I can't guarantee you. ( ) 03:40, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Great idea. Let me know what he says. ( ) 03:45, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : One of them was deleted, sorry about being late for license them, but if you need this again, just tell me man. (talk/ /blog) 13:20, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Hey Leo, could you give a quick word on the Faggio's talk page please? (talk/ /blog) 19:55, February 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Inactive I agree. I'll start demoting some of them now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:25, February 21, 2015 (UTC) GTAfriends image warning It wasn't him that uploaded it. see here. smurfy (coms) 03:29, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Regarding users with unacceptable usernames Hi Leo. We block users for good when they have unacceptable usernames. We try to encourage them to sign up with another account which has an acceptable username. Messi1983 (talk) 07:57, February 24, 2015 (UTC) A little help... Hey Leon! I noticed that the articles Shark (Animal), Shark (company), Sharks and Shark don't have a disambiguation page. Could you create one? And also, if you have a spare time, could you check these three pages? Thanks. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:43, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Images Hey Leon. About a week ago I think, this user added images that don't follow the policy. They have good quality though. Should we rename the images or delete them? ( ) 05:40, February 26, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 He's warned already. And okay I'll rename them in a few. Thanks. ( ) 05:48, February 26, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Picture It's done... Also, as this is your talk page, may I call this bullshit? It happened with the Dodo and the Cargobob and it will happen with the Hydra too, the Hydra was in the game files since 1.15, it's impossible for this jet to not be the Hydra, it's the same thing if we saw the new Mustang and we said that it's not a Mustang because it's new. (talk/ /blog) 13:17, February 26, 2015 (UTC) : Nah, forget about it. (talk/ /blog) 14:56, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Videos I should open a Forum talking about videos to add in this wiki, but first I need someone's opinion; I think users should add videos with useful content in this wiki, if I could say some "rules", then I would say that: *We can't have videos with voice comments ("what's up guys, it's mr. mule here bla bla bla) *Videos can't have random music, unless the music fits very well (like Jaws' theme on the shark knife fight video) *Videos can ''only ''be recorded directly from the PC or Console. Cell phone recorded videos can't be added. What do you think about this? (talk/ /blog) 01:35, February 28, 2015 (UTC) : Well, about the template, it's like "Gtav video" or something like this? (talk/ /blog) 01:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: LSSR Yeah, I wish people wouldn't put things like that on there. It would be cool if there was a visual marker as to where the radio station bulding is, but alas the only two radio stations this is the case with is the Rebel Radio and maybe the Blaine County Community Radio near Slab City (specualtion). I'll be on the lookout for things like this with no evidence. Have a nice afternoon! Mortsnarg (talk) 06:50, March 1, 2015 (UTC) That's good. I'll also look out for users with multiple accounts. Mortsnarg (talk) 18:48, March 1, 2015 (UTC)